It's Not Easy
by Empv
Summary: After the movie Moana tries to get over her Grandmother's death.
1. chapter 1

Moana was on the beach staring at the sunset, she sighed sadly. She looked down at the necklace around her neck and then continued to stare off into the sunset. "Moana?" A voice brought Moana to attention. She quickly turned around and saw Maui. "Oh ,hi ,Maui." said Moana.

"What you doing?" asked Maui in a curious voice.

"Oh ,um ,nothing." said Moana.

"Well ,good ,because your people need you. You know you better not be lazy on the job!" said Maui smiling as he walks away. Moana giggled as she started to follow him .

She stopped and then looked over her shoulder at the sunset before she continued to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2:Hawaii Party

It was nighttime ..now everybody is enjoying a great Hawaiian party. Moana was a great hostess. Moana really enjoyed herself. Maui came to her ,he asked "Moana are you sure your okay?"

Moana turned to Maui "Yes I am okay." said Moana with a slight smile.

"Good because I don't want to miss you serving us that good coconut water." said Maui as he winked at her. Moana chuckled. Maui went back to the party. Moana looked up at the moon that was shinning bright. Her face turned into a frown as she turned away from the moon.


	3. Chapter 3:Coconut Water

Moana started serving out coconut water with the help of her pet pig, Pua ,and her pet chicken ,Heihei. That left her sweating like crazy on her forehead.

"That was hard work right, Pua?" asked Moana. Pua nodded in agreement. Maui came up to Moana holding a bottle of coconut water in one of his hands.

"Hey ,Moana!" Maui greeted her.

"Yes?" asked Moana.

"I just wanna say ,this is some great coconut water ! I bet your grandma would have liked it too, if she was still alive." said Maui.

"Thanks ,Maui." said Moana sweetly. It saddened her,thinking about her grandma.

"Hey Moana are you okay?,asked Maui,You've been kinda down lately."

"I said ,I'm fine!" said Moana with tears in her eyes. Moana got up and ran with Pua and Heihei.

"Moana, wait come back!" shouted Maui as he went catch up to her.


	4. Chapter 4:It’s Okay

Moana was sitting all alone in her hut. She was crying. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Moana wiped her tears and opened the door slowly. Maui Maui looked at her face. Moana's face was all wet from how much she had been crying.

"Jeez you don't look too good.", said Maui.

Moana started crying a bit more.

"Okay, Moana tell me..what's been bugging you lately? I'm your friend, so you can tell me anything.",said Maui.

"It's just...it's just...",Moana paused. She couldn't say it. The tears kept on forcing her to not say the words.

"Go on,tell me ,I'm waiting.",said Maui sweetly.

"It's just...I MISS MY GRANDMA!", blurted out Moana.

Maui's eyebrows lifted in shock to hear those words. Moana was still crying. Maui's arms opened to wrap around Moana. He gave her a huge hug. Then,he stroked his hand down her silky hair.

"It's okay.", said Maui.

Moana looked up at him and she smiled at the warmth of Maui's hug.

The End (JK! April Fools!!...;) Chapter 4 is not the ending! Lol! "It's Not Easy", has more chapters coming soon! See you guys soon in my stories, bye!)


	5. Chapter 5:You’ll Be Okay

Moana headed back outside to serve some more coconut water with Maui by her side.

"You should be feeling really good from that big hug! Are you ready to serve some more of that coconut water?",asked Maui. There was a warm,salty air breeze. The palms rustled. All around them looked like a picture postcard.

"Yeah!", cheered Moana. She felt brave, with a big happy smile on her face. The smile faded away quickly.

"Hey, Moana..At least you feel all better! Now go serve that coconut water to all the others there.", said Maui softly.

"Alright, I'll do the best I can.", promised Moana.

Maui handed over a plate with more coconut water on it in shell cups and a gorgeous flower stem hanging out."Go get' em tiger.", smiled Maui.

Moana ran down the hill to deliver coconut water to people. Maui smiled as he looked up towards the sky and looked down, following her with his eyes watching.


	6. Chapter 6:Im Going To Be Okay

The Next Day~

Maui was looking for Moana. He suspected her to be dancing with the ocean or whatever it was called.

"Don't focus on that.", he thought to himself.

He shook his head as he continued looking for her. He reached the beach and walked toward Moana who was near the ocean. She was trying to imitate the ocean.

"Hey Moana.",he said.

He walked out of the bushes. Moana turned around to the sound of his voice.

"Oh hey, Maui.",she said with a smile.

She gave him a big hello, and, Maui waved at her.

"Hey, can I join?", he asked.

"Sure, come on!",she shouted.

She had a big smile on her face.Maui ran to join Moana in front of her ocean dancing together.

"So Moana, are you okay right now?", asked Maui.

He was making sure that Moana was. feeling better about what happened yesterday.

"Yes.", said Moana.

She was too focused on dancing with the water.

"Are you sure?",asked Maui.

Moana replied with a scoff.

"Relax Maui, I'm going to be okay.",she said with a smile so big.

Maui was quiet for a little bit.

"Good.",he said.

Moana let out a giggle and looked up at the sky.

The End


End file.
